


A Slip of the Tongue, A Taste of Your Lips

by happy_waffles



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M, This heavily edited from its original appearance, b/c boooooii, it did not have enough meat to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_waffles/pseuds/happy_waffles
Summary: Alfonse can only see one thing when Kiran's wearing his hood---and that's his lips.And gods, it's distracting.





	A Slip of the Tongue, A Taste of Your Lips

Kiran had the habit of obscuring his face with his hood, the dark shadows allowing only his lips to touch light.

Armed with little options to place his gaze— the top-half of Kiran’s face was inked out, after all—Alfonse’s eyes often rested on Kiran’s lips.

And they were nice lips.

His lips had a playful fullness to them—they were neither too plump nor too thin, but had enough flesh to look tenderly soft. The shade of pink that colored his lips served as a nice contrast against Kiran’s skin tone, too. The slightly chapped quality of those pink lips were quite endearing to Alfonse as well.

“Well, what do you think?” Kiran says, turning his gaze from the map he was holding to look at Alfonse instead.

Startled by the sudden question, Alfonse quickly says the first thing on his mind:

“I think I’d like to kiss them.”

”Kiss...?” Kiran echoes, eyebrows raised.

Upon hearing himself, Alfonse’s face flames up instantly.

Only now did he remember that Kiran had pulled him aside to talk strategy and not to, er, stare at his lips.

“You want to kiss…what exactly? I’ve only been talking about Chrom’s horse and all the new battle tactics that have been opened up because of it. Unless you’re saying you want to kiss the horse?”

“Ah, no!” Alfonse waves his hands around in embarrassment. “That definitely isn’t it!”

Kiran laughs. “Yeah, I know. I was only teasing you.” Suddenly, he steps closer to Alfonse, close enough that their foreheads were almost touching. “But now I’m curious to know what you wanted to kiss.”

“N-nothing. Absolutely nothing...!”

His stuttering voice fooled no one, not even Alfonse himself, and with how close Kiran was, Alfonse was having a hard time keeping his eyes off Kiran’s lips.

“You’re such a bad liar, Alfonse.”

For some damned reason, Kiran whispered this, his breath tickling Alfonse’s ear and making him shudder.

And the way Kiran was staring down at him with such tender affection...it further weakened Alfonse’s resolve.

Alfonse found himself parting his lips, ready to confess everything under that penetrating gaze of Kiran’s.

“I want...!” Alfonse begins strongly.

”Yes?” Kiran asks softly, encouraging him to continue.

_Ah, those eyes..._

“I want to...,” Alfonse gulps out, his voice weakening and his heart throbbing in his ears, “to...iss...oundeips...!!”

The last part of Askran prince’s words were muffled by his own hands, his embarrassment chipping away at his boldness.

_It’s too much...His gaze is too much..._

“What did you say?” Kiran demands, gently biting Alfonse’s gloved fingers, trying to bully him into submitting his not-so-secret secret. “I can’t do anything if you don’t tell it to me clearly.”

Alfonse reluctantly pulls his hands from his face. “I _said_ ,” the prince begins again, “that I want to… _kiss_...you. On the lips. Quite desperately and passionately,” he quietly begs, his fists clenching Kiran’s robe and his eyes looking unflinchingly into Kiran’s.

And then the Askran prince’s confession finally reaches his own ears, and he blushes an even deeper red. _Why did I go and add that last thing for?!_ he silently screams.

Alfonse buries his face in Kiran’s chest, cursing himself.

After a few seconds of painful silence, he gathers up enough courage to peek up at Kiran.

And gods, was he _glad_ he did.

Because of Kiran's earlier choice to tower over Alfonse when he had whispered into his ear, Alfonse now had a good view of the face undernearth the hood.

And he could clearly see that the face was a blushing mess.

It was a beautiful sight, what with the red of Kiran’s cheeks matching nicely with the pink glint of his lips, the furrowed eyebrows giving off the impression of embarrassment, and those hard eyes of his finally showing something other than smug pride...

Seeing the usually calm and collected summoner make such a face gave Alfonse enough nerves to quietly ask,

“Can I?”

Kiran’s eyes shift back over to Alfonse. After what seemed like forever, Kiran finally let out a shy but firm, “Yes.”

Alfonse peels off his gloves. He was going to make the most of this opportunity.

Gently, he places his hands on Kiran’s cheeks and slowly— _agonizingly_ slow in Kiran’s opinion—reaches the tips of his lips. Alfonse rubs the tips with his thumbs, the motion steady and circular, as he makes his way to the middle.

Kiran lets out a noise of anticipation.

 _As I thought_ , Alfonse thinks, his fingers now reaching the fleshier part of the summoner’s lips, _Kiran’s lips are as soft are they look._

He pulls on the pink skin slightly and lets it fall back with an audible wet sound. He does this over and over again, fascinated and mesmerized by such a sound.

Kiran clears his throat, eyeing Alfonse rather pointedly.

“Ah, sorry,” Alfonse says sheepishly. “Your lips just felt so nice that I…got carried away.”

“Wouldn’t they feel even nicer if you felt them with your lips rather than your hands?” Kiran asks, kissing Alfonse’s fingers and letting his tongue flit here and there, making the Askran prince let out an undignified squeak.

Kiran was obviously stirring him up and it was evidently successful as soon, the Askran prince cups the summoner’s cheeks and desperately mashes their lips together.

Kiran was right—feeling his lips with Alfonse’s own pair felt _much_ nicer. It was a feeling that the prince was quickly getting addicted to.

And the aggressive start of the kiss paved the way to a rather...lewd makeout, if Alfonse was being honest.

Kiran’s earlier use of his tongue made Alfonse want to repay him with his own, and soon, the kiss deepened to the point where Alfonse could actually _taste_ Kiran.

 _Sweet_ , Alfonse finds himself thinking while backing the summoner up against a wall. _He tastes sweet._

“Alfonse...Alfonse...!” Kiran begins to chant. If Alfonse wasn’t in such an indulgent state of mind, he would have panicked at how loud and suggestive Kiran’s cries were. After all, they were kissing in the hallway, where anyone could walk in on them.

But Alfonse couldn’t get himself to really care. Right now, all that mattered was that he made a mess of Kiran.

When they finally break apart, Alfonse leans against Kiran’s chest again, the kiss having left him breathless.

He feels Kiran’s chest rise and fall in quick successions, desperate for air; he feels the frantic heartbeat against his ear, spent from Alfonse’s passion; he hears the ragged but satisfied breath coming from _his_ summoner...

and finds himself _proud_ of those facts.

The sight of a mussed up Kiran was _his_ doing, his _reward_.

For a while, they just stood there, stewing in their respective thoughts and catching their breaths.

Kiran is the first to speak up.

“I didn’t expect our strategy session to devolve into…this.” He laughs. “It was nice, though.... _Really_ nice.”

Alfonse’s heart flutters upon hearing Kiran’s unexpectedly husky laugh.

“Then you wouldn’t mind if we…did it again?”

Kiran leans against Alfonse, his breath once more tickling his ear.

“Just tell me when and where,” he says in that silky voice of his. Alfonse lets out a small noise of pleasure.

Kiran smiles.

He lingers by Alfonse’s ear, seemingly thinking something over, before adding, “And I wouldn’t mind if...we did a bit more than kissing, either.”

Kiran then leans back, his smug smile returning. “Now, let’s get back to talking strategy, shall we?” he says cheerfully.

Ah.

Alfonse was going to have to call upon Kiran soon, if he wanted to wipe that smug look off his summoner’s face and see that cute, needy expression again.

He was looking forward to it (and so was Kiran, not that he’d admit it).

”We shall,” Alfonse finally responds, a glint of amusement in his eyes.


End file.
